bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
BOM45: Tajna broń Morgana
- Sytuacja wygląda na rzeczywiście ciężką - I co zrobimy szefie? - spytał Nymus - Lećcie do bazy, wszyscy - odparł zamyślając się na chwilę - Zakończę to co zaczęliśmy lata temu - Nie zgadzam się - wykrzyczał Zychfryd wpadając do małego pokoju, w którym przebywali - Coś trzeba zrobić - I to zamierzam, ale nie chcę powiększać liczby ofiar - Co zamierzasz? - pytali - Wybieram się do Kartaru, wszyscy tam się zjawiają. Ostateczna walka nie będzie miała zbyt korzystnego skutku, Apocalipsus jest zbyt silny, a ci którzy byli w stanie go powstrzymać już dawno pożegnali się z życiem. W sumie tylko Elrathowi udało się go pokonać, drugie podejście zakończyło się wygnaniem go ze świata ludzi. Nie traćcie czasu, wracajcie do głównej bazy i przekażcie głównodowodzącemu, że Ziemia nie posiada odpowiednich środków do ochrony. Niech przybędą ze wszelkimi siłami za 2 dni, nie wcześniej Zychfryd i Nymus posłusznie wyszli z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Kapitan podszedł w stronę okna i otworzył je. Popatrzył na miasto. Było zupełnie bez życia. Ludzie nadal przebywali w schronach, lub miejscach, które miały spełniać tę rolę. Po kilku minutach zamknął okiennicę, aby odświeżyć pokój, ale jednocześnie, by nikt nie widział, że tam przebywa. Ospale usiadł na czarnym, biurowym fotelu. Z drewnianego mebla przed sobą otworzył szufladę, skąd wyjął mały notes. Otworzywszy go, narysował na jednej z pustych stron kółko. Za chwilkę kółko stało się głową dla tułowia. Szybko pojawiły się detale. Małe cienie nadały realizmu. Morgan narysował kostuchę. Następnie wyrwał ową kartkę i podpalił rzucając na środek dywanu. Zanim dywan zajął się ogniem, rzucił w to miejsce zielony eliksir. Cyrus stał nad bezbronnym człowiekiem. Jego broń była zupełnie strzaskana przez demona. Gdy tylko spróbował uciec, z ziemi wystrzeliły łańcuchy, które przybiły wojownika do ziemi. Cyrus zamachnął się. W tym momencie wyskoczył Katshamand wymierzając kopnięcie prosto w głowę większego ifryta. Ten jednak zamiast oberwać, pojawił się na umocnieniach bramy Kartaru. - Wyczuwałem twoją obecność już wcześniej - zaczął Cyrus - Też się czeszę, że cię widzę - odparł Katshamand - Chociaż jestem łysy, to jednak mam dwa rogi, a nie jakieś połamane kikuty jak niektóre Cyrusy przede mną Przeciwnik nie używający nóg, lecz zamiast nich ognistego obłoku wybuchnął śmiechem. Wystrzelił fioletową energią w przeciwnika. Ten odleciał na kilka metrów unikając spotkania z atakiem. - To już się mnie panicznie nie boisz? - dogryzał Cyrus - Czy może masz plan jak spieprzyć stąd zanim cię zniszczę? - Jeśli już musisz wiedzieć to tak, mam plan - przyznał - Ale bynajmniej nie jak uciec przed takim kimś jak ty. To będzie coś bardziej finezyjnego - Finezyjnego? Tak, zawsze byłeś niezły w używaniu... takich słówek - zaśmiał się ponownie zmniejszając dystans za pomocą krótkodystansowej teleportacji. Katshamand zgiął się i zrobił mostek, aby uniknąć cięcia ostrzem przeciwnika. Następnie zrobił salto w tył, aby stanąć na nogach - W unikach też byłeś dobry, ale nigdy w walce - Więc czemu się mnie boisz? Blisko centrum Kartaru, wojownicy Generała natknęli się na główną ekipę Cyrusa. Minęły 2 minuty. Tyle czasu wystarczyło na całkowite rozbicie ludzkiej formacji. Na czele napastników stał Raul. Podszedł do jednego z nich i podniósłszy za gardło spytał o lokalizację samego Generała. Nie chciał mówić. Zamaskowany zgniótł mu czaszkę gołą ręką. Następnie podszedł do kolejnego. Zanim jednak zdołał go ponieść, oberwał kopniakiem od dwóch osób. Armitra i ja wylądowaliśmy przed oszołomionym Adamtosem. Paravos i Destinoter, którzy byli z prawą ręką Oroshu chcieli podejść. Nie udało im się to. Nim się spostrzegli, Bane zderzył ich głowy z tak więlką siłą, że całkowicie stracili przytomność. Raul stał nie okazując emocji. Jego dłonie otoczyła krwista aura, a jedyne sprawne oko zapaliło się żywym płomieniem. Drogę zagrodziła mi Armitra. - Idź, my się nim zajmiemy - powiedziała, po czym spojrzała na Bane'a - Znaczy ja to zrobię, a on się poprzygląda - Naprawdę będę walczył z jakąś dziewczynką? Moje ramie jest większe niż twój tułów, to będzie zwykła masakra - odezwał się Raul rozciągając zastane ścięgna - Ale skoro chcesz być martwa, twój problem Ja natomiast przeniosłem się na wzniesienie i podążyłem dalej... Dwóch Syggów zagłębiło swe złote ostrza w ciele wielkiego Legiona. Po chwili rozpadł się na cztery mniejsze wersje. Klony rozpłynęły się w powietrzu, zaś oryginały wróciły do form kulistych spadając pod nogi Obłoka. Starzec podniósł swoje bakugany i z zastanowieniem popatrzył na hybrydę. - Dziwne, myślałem że przewaga w punktach rozłoży cię bez problemu - odparł znikając powoli - No cóż, twoja kombinacja jest mocna, ale jeszcze zobaczymy Khanv zniknął, zaś Sygg powrócił do formy kulistej siadając na ramieniu Maćka. Aviator dołączył się. Na to Milenium stwierdził, że jest ochydnie wykorzystywany jako ławka. Szybko jednak Aviator przypomniał mu odwrotną sytuację. - Jak ty to robisz, że wygrywasz z dużo silniejszymi bakuganami? - spytał bakugan subterry - Nie widziałeś tego? Przecież pokonałem go szybkością - odpowiedział dumnie - Z chęcią opowiem ci co i jak, a więc słuchaj - Jeśli ktoś mnie zapomniał, to ja się przypominam - odezwał się Obłok - I przypominam, że to teraz moja seria, moje odcinki, i będę 엿 굉엉융 robił co mi się żywnie podoba. Więc zapowiem wam co będzie w następnym odcinku. Po takim spoilerze odechce wam się czytać tego gówna i zaczniecie czytać moje wspaniałe gazetki, do usranej śmieci. SPOILER HUE HUE HUE Przygotujcie się na poszontnoł dawkę emocji. W kolejnym odcinku ㅁㄴ로ㅠ나류너ㅏㅇㅍㄹㅋ훒ㄴㅋ총ㄷㅊㅍㄴ러쿠ㅡㅠㅡ도헝ㅍㅁ노 Gotowanie ze Stachem, 죠ㅕㄱ재봊ㅇ ㅜㅏㅑㅂ졷ㅇ Perfekcyjna Pani Schabowego i takie 엿 굉엉융 walki ze zuem, które jest dobre, ale jest gupie, że trzeba je rozwalić, że to normalnie kapusta w sobie z ziemniaków i kurde mózg wam wybuchnie od nadmiaru debilnej beznadziei, którą Nev-Rex wam tutaj sprzedaje. Zatem nie czytać tego i brać się za moje gazetki, do widzenia, ślepa gienia i w ogóle zjem hot-key'a, huehuehue PO INTELIGEŁTNYM SPOJLERZE OBŁOKA Koniec odcinka Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Oculus Mundi Kategoria:Nev-Rex